Rexy's Journey -- JURASSIC PARKWORLD
by Zapsalis
Summary: [COMPLETED] It's strenuous surviving in this place. The Tyrannosaur is tired of this; she is stressed out. She just wants to go back to Isla Nublar, where she could be at peace. She knew the island had an active volcano, ready to explode and kill every living creature on it. Now she can't just continue on by herself. She's going to have to try something new.
1. Prologue

**Word Count: 677**

She was born a hot and humid summer night. Who? Rexy! A female Tyrannosaurus rex. A beautiful, yet intimidating dinosaur.

The Tyrannosaur hatched in 1988 and was immediately welcomed to the world by a man. He was an older man, wearing a hat over his head, covering his white hair.

The man was thrilled as soon as he saw the little head of the dinosaur emerge from the egg. He appeared to be tired, possible because he had stayed up all night to see the very first Tyrannosaurus rex hatch at Isla Sorna. He had seen that the egg began cracking in the morning, and ever since he discovered it, he had been watching the egg.

Now she has hatched, and needs great care. The people working at Isla Sorna had no experience with a Tyrannosaur, so they were all learning on the way.

After a few months of living in the lab in which she had hatched, she was transported to a new island. Where was this new island?

It was Isla Nublar.

The young rex, only a few months old, was extremely curious about her surroundings. She hadn't been able to leave the lab much, since the scientists there were taking care of her. But now, she's old enough to live outside.

Her paddock was huge. For now.

When five years passed, the paddock seemed to get smaller. That wasn't true. It was Rexy who was getting larger. She was now 17-feet-tall!

Rexy now doesn't remember where she came from. She didn't remember hatching or being taken care of from the scientists in the lab at Isla Sorna.

The same day the first people to arrive at Jurassic Park came a hurricane.

And you guys know the rest of the story.

After the events of Jurassic Park, she was free for many years. When in her twenties, she was captured and put in a paddock once again. This time, she didn't try to break out or anything.

She remembers the day when she was free again. Rexy jolted awake from the noise her paddock gate was doing. She was curious as to what was happening. So she slowly walked over there, she saw a familiar light. A flare.

The flare started moving while the Tyrannosaur followed it towards a strange-looking dinosaur...

A white one. With crocodile-like teeth and horns like a Carnotaurus. Never has Rexy seen a dinosaur like that. Was it even a dinosaur?

Anyway time skip, the dinosaur is killed by the Mosasaurus and that's the end of the fight.

There, Rexy met a Velociraptor. She was grey with a metallic blue line running across from her eye to the tip of her tail. Rexy normally wouldn't trust raptors, especially after the raptors that left scars on her, but this raptor helped her fight the white dinosaur. So Rexy let her go, and the Tyrannosaur walked away.

Rexy was finally free again. She was quite happy about it, but now she needed to hunt her own food and couldn't rely on a machine coming to feed her every day.

Three years past, Rexy is now 30-years-old. Now, normally, Tyrannosaurs live up to 30 years and die of old age. That's only wild Tyrannosaurs. Even though Rexy is now a wild Tyrannosaur, she used to be taken care of. She had vaccines, daily feeding, clean water 24/7, and a nice place to sleep for a long time. Because of this, she will be able to live longer than other Tyrannosaurs.

You all know what happens next...

Mt. Sibo erupts, Rexy and other dinosaurs get taken away. Some were sold at an auction, while others escaped the place.

Now they're roaming free on Earth.

They're not on an island anymore.

**-Author's Note:**

**I hope you enjoyed the prologue to my new story. :D It's nothing new, just Rexy's past and stuff... in the next chapters, there will be new things such as new dinosaurs. :3 **

**Don't be afraid to comment and fav!**

**Thank you for reading.-**


	2. Chapter One

**Word Count: 749**

There was a strong smell that awoke the female Tyrannosaur... she didn't know what it was until she opened her eyes.

The whole forest was on fire.

Smoke filled the air, which made it hard for Rexy to breath. She didn't know what to do since she was surrounded by fire. The heat the fire emitted was horrible... she had never felt this before and it felt horrible.

Rexy let out a roar in frustration and fear, not that a roar would help but it seemed like the only thing she could do at the moment.

She knew she was going to die if she stayed in that same spot. Might as well try to escape the fire. There's a slight chance she could survive this... she has scales, which help. It doesn't mean she can't get burnt, though. Although some fireproof scales would be great at the moment...

The rex couldn't see much now, because of all the fire and smoke. Trees were falling down; a small one fell on Rexy's tail.

She decided it was time to at least try to escape the forest on fire.

Quickly, she ran through the wall of fire surrounding her. As she did that, she could feel the heat get stronger, slightly burning her. She was able to make it to the other side, but the forest was large and she needed to get out of the forest in order to survive.

In the distance, she could hear humans yelling and lights flashing red. A siren was heard as well. Rexy began running towards the lights and sounds, hoping that's the way out. She wasn't sure if the flashing lights were something dangerous or not... but she didn't know where else to go since everyplace she looked around, it was just trees and bushes.

Rexy knew that humans were going to want to capture her. Which is why she came to this forest in the first place. But she can't hide in the forest anymore. At least not in this one. She was going to have to leave and find a new place to live.

So she ran and ran until the flashing lights got closer. The lights were coming from some... red and white box. There were humans squirting water out of a tube into the fire to put it out. Rexy didn't know how that skinny little tube had so much water, but it was working.

The humans' faces changed as soon as they saw the Tyrannosaur walk out of the trees.

"Dinosaur!" They yelled as they dropped the tube squirting water and ran inside their red and white box.

Rexy really didn't care about them so she continued running until there were no more trees.

Now she was in the place she was trying to avoid...

There were moving boxes with humans riding inside of them. Some were really small while others were huge. There were humans walking around with some block in their hand that glowed. There were what seemed like houses but were probably fifty times taller than Rexy. Above her were flying boxes, humans were in them as well. They were pointing something at her... something familiar. She had seen it before.

Then she realized...

Those pointy boxes were used to make her fall asleep. She remembers when she was captured back on Isla Nublar. Once one of those little darts hit her, she fell asleep and woke up in a completely different place.

No, no, nope! That's not going to happen again.

Rexy did not want to be captured and taken to some paddock for the third time. She likes to be free instead. Even though they gave her lots of food and water and was very comfortable in her paddock, she liked to be free. It just felt better. Yeah, now she has to hunt her own food, find a water source, and look for a safe place to live. It just made her feel good, to be able to go anyplace you want at any time.

Her thoughts were interrupted by the sound the dart made when it was shot out of the pointy box. Luckily, it flew right past her and she wasn't hit.

Rexy had to make a decision, and quick.

Either run back into the forest... or go through the city.

**-Author's Note:**

**And here's chapter one. :D The chapter's pretty short, but I promise you they will eventually get longer. I hope you enjoyed!-**


	3. Chapter Two

**Word Count: 525**

The decision was made.

The decision was made.

Rexy ran into the chaos of the weird boxes. Moving ones, tall ones that stayed in place, flying ones, ones that humans would hold and would glow. She had no idea what they were. But, this isn't the first time Rexy has seen these.

Back on the island, she had seen many of the flying boxes. They were always so loud and obnoxious, but they would pass by pretty fast.

So the Tyrannosaur ran as fast as she could through everything. She knew there was a forest on the other side.

Rexy could've gone around the boxes, but she knew that their territory are large. She would tire out, wouldn't be able to run no more, and be caught. That's the last thing she would want.

As she ran, and all of a sudden, she sees flashing lights all around her. Then the familiar siren. The moving boxes were right behind her. These weren't the big red ones that she saw back in the forest, these had red and blue lights flashing instead of just red. These were smaller than red boxes as well.

The theropod looked through the corner of her eye as she ran. She could see a human, poking his head out moving box and aiming something at her...

No.

Not again.

The rex bellowed before she attempted to run faster than she was before. She was unsuccessful, since she was already going full speed.

Rexy looked around, seeing all the fear she is causing the humans. She didn't understand why they were so scared. All she wanted was to get to the forest and get as far away as possible from all this. But they were still frightened. And now the other humans are trying to kill her.

Now she could see the trees in her sight. Just a little bit more...

Then she heard the loud _bang!_ and felt pinch in her left leg. She looked back to her leg, expecting blood but saw that it was one of those... darts. So they weren't trying to kill her, they were trying to get her to fall asleep.

Either way, she didn't want any of that to happen.

It was just one dart, she can make it to the forest.

Then she heard the bang again then felt one in her neck. Then another one hit her, and another one.

Her sight was getting blurred, and she was feeling... droopy...

Slowly, her running stopped. Going from full speed, to a trot, to a walk, then collapsing to the cold, hard ground. She heard people cheering and shouting, 'they did it!' The last thing she were people crowding around her before everything went dark.

**-Author's Note:**

**I know this is a really short chapter, and that I haven't updated in weeks. But I have been really busy, and I haven't had any wifi at all to come to Wattpad. I'm going to continue writing how I used to before, because I'm not as busy as before and I have better wifi! :D So, thank you for reading and if you enjoyed, don't be afraid to comment!-**


	4. Chapter Three

**Word Count: 678**

This felt nice... she was sleeping wonderfully, she hadn't slept like this in years. She would always wake up in the middle of the night twice or thrice to check if there was danger around. But she's been sleeping for hours and hours now...

Wait...

Why is the ground shaking?

The Tyrannosaur opened her eyes slightly... her sight was a little blurred. But... this place looked familiar.

As she opened her eyes fully, her vision slowly came back and she could see she was in a... box. This was all very familiar.

The box would shake, causing Rexy to feel uncomfortable. Her hind legs and arms were strapped to the box. And her mouth was being strapped shut with the same kind of material her arms and legs were strapped.

Rexy grunted softly; she was still under the effects of the darts. She stayed calm...

The box stopped bouncing... she heard humans talking as they came to the front of the box. The front of the box opened up to reveal some humans, they were shocked and let out a small scream when they saw that the rex was awake.

Rexy was hungry, but she didn't plan on eating humans. She knew there were other things to eat, and hopefully these guys would provide her some food if they were going to keep her in a paddock again.

Two humans carefully walked inside the box and unstrapped her arms, legs, and later her mouth. They quickly ran out of the box and watched her.

Slowly, she got up and walked out of the box to see she was not in a paddock...

The place was beautiful. There were big fields of lush, green grass with plenty of prey to eat, forests to hide and sleep in, and lakes and rivers to drink. Was she back at Isla Nublar? Wasn't the island burnt from the volcano? Did the humans really fix the place up to bring the dinosaurs here? Would humans even want to help dinosaurs?

She didn't recognize where she was... this was not Isla Nublar. Rexy knew the whole island and still memorizes the whole place. This is not Isla Nublar.

Rexy looked back at the box, and it had moved away... those boxes are strange.

The Tyrannosaur decided to get a drink of water from one of the lakes. As she got there, she noticed a pair of Microraptors bathing at the shore of the lake. They chirped and screeched loudly as they got up, climbed up a tree, and glided from tree to tree away from the rex. Rexy ignored them drank a lot of water. She was parched, and this made her feel much better.

A loud honking sound caught her attention, her head jolted back to see there were humans pointing and shooting boxes at a Stegosaurus. The Stegosaurus moved around in circles, attempting to hit the humans with its thagomizers but all of a sudden, she fell. Blood dripped from where they had shot it.

Crap...

They brought the dinosaurs here to hunt them down... for some reason. Not to rescue the dinosaurs.

Rexy ran into the forest to hide from them; hopefully they wouldn't try to hunt her down.

She continued running through the forest, she reached another large field with a herd of Gallimimus' running around. They're thumping footsteps were faint. Rexy was hungry, so she was going to hunt one of them down.

As she ran towards them, she could hear the thumping footsteps getting louder and louder. They're frightened squawking was annoying her... this is why Rexy doesn't like Gallimimus'. But she needed to eat something.

She caught one, brought it down and quickly put it out of it's misery. She ate all the good parts and left the bad parts she didn't like.

Now she was satisfied.

Something else caught her attention... a familiar sound...

What was it?

She looked around and saw a raptor coming towards her.

**-Author's Note:**

**A raptor? Rexy doesn't like raptors. Let's see what she will do... hope you enjoyed!-**


	5. Chapter Four

**Word Count: 974**

Rexy absolutely hated raptors. The first time she had ever encountered raptors, they attacked her and left scars on her. She quickly got into fighting stance and snarled at the raptor.

The raptors stopped right in front of her, looking up at Rexy's face with her cute orange eyes. Rexy examined the raptor and realized...

This isn't just any raptor. This is Blue. She helped Rexy fight that horrible white dinosaur.

Rexy felt bad and got back into her normal stance, immediately welcoming the female Velociraptor. The last time Rexy had seen her was on Isla Nublar. They would often bump into each other but would continue their daily lives, away from each other.

But right now, they needed each other. They needed to help each other in these hard times. Humans were always attempting to kill them, and it was much harder to find a good meal.

Speaking of meals, Blue seemed like she hadn't had a good meal in a long while. She seemed a lot skinnier than before. Rexy let her get to the carcass of the Gallimimus. Unfortunately, Rexy had eaten all the good parts already so that left Blue to eat the parts she didn't like much. But Blue was thankful anyway.

They spent a few days together, helping each other when hunting. Rexy would often have to protect Blue from the humans who tried to hunt her down.

But one day, a large group of humans, maybe about fifteen humans, came towards them with those pointy boxes all aiming at them. Blue quickly got behind Rexy, scared for her life. She wasn't strong enough to fight this many humans as she was still skinny and weak.

Rexy warned the humans to back off and leave but they stayed there.

"Come on! Don't be scared," one of the humans shouted to the others, "just selling the skin hide of this dino, we'll get rich! It'll be worth it."

One of them with the smallest box initiated the first blow, aiming for Blue behind Rexy but instead just hit Rexy's hind leg. Her skin was too strong and the little ball that came out of it repelled off. The other humans attempted the same thing, but the same thing happened. The humans seemed worried, they seemed petrified now. Some of them backed up, but there were some with bigger pointy boxes that stayed in the front.

Rexy snarled and rampaged towards them, squashing a couple of them as she ran towards the forest part of the land. Blue ran as well, ahead of Rexy since she was faster. She already knew where they were going.

The humans chased after them, one of them firing a large ball of fire. Rexy quickly fell to the right so it wouldn't hit her. She got up as fast as she could only to see that Blue wasn't with her.

The ball of fire the humans shot hit the forest Rexy was headed for. It exploded, causing the area of the forest it hit to be set on fire. Rexy then caught the sight of Blue once again, she was ahead of her and was still going towards the forest. But as soon as she saw that there was fire, she turned to a different direction. Rexy sprinted and followed her.

Where was Blue heading towards?

As they ran, the humans were still following them, yelling, shouting, they sounded angry.

Rexy looked back for a second and all of a sudden, she felt herself crash into something large and hard. It hurt, a lot! The poor Tyrannosaur did not expect that. She shook her head and looked up, seeing a tall fence like the ones Rexy used to be contained in a paddock back in Isla Nublar.

They were in a paddock all along? Rexy always thought they had just set them free someplace else... This must be a huge paddock.

Rexy looked to her right only to see Blue digging a hole under the fence with her long, sharp claws. It seemed as if she had been attempting to dig out for a while already since the hole was pretty big.

There was no way Blue was going to be able to dig a whole big enough for Rexy to get out as well. And Rexy, well... her arms were too short for digging.

While Blue dug a hole under, Rexy would headbutt the wall to make it break. It was extremely hard to break, and it has only cracked a tiny bit.

The familiar sounds of humans talking and yelling came back. Crap. Rexy had thought they gave up already. These humans are so persistent... In just a few seconds, they were surrounded by humans, all pointing their boxes at Rexy and Blue. The Velociraptor had just dug the hole deep and wide enough to go through.

There was no chance for Rexy surviving this. Blue needed to get out or she will get killed as well. Rexy wanted the Velociraptor to survive. She was kind of like a packmate to her.

So Rexy pushed Blue, gesturing her to go. The raptor hesitated before going through the hole, squirming in it for just a couple of seconds. One of the humans tried to go through the hole towards her, shooting some balls at her, but missing. He went into the hole, but Blue had quickly dug up the hole, filling it with dirt so the humans couldn't go through.

Now Rexy was left alone... Rexy had lived a nice life. She was already thirty years old. It was time for her to go, whether she wanted to go or not.

**-Author's Note:**

**Aw, my poor baby. ;-; What will happen to her? I know what she'll do. She is going to quickly- hehe no spoilers. Thanks for reading!-**


	6. Chapter Five

**Word Count: 639**

Maybe intimidating them would  
cause them to leave? Doubt it. Plus, what could she do to intimidate them? Roar at them? If she opened her mouth, they'd just send one of those balls through her mouth and she'll die. She's seen that happen to other dinosaurs.

All she could do was snarl at them, but they stayed in place. They seemed to have been planning something, as they kept talking to each other.

What to do now?

Oh, yeah... how could she not have thought of this earlier? Ah, Rexy... you're getting old... well, you already are old.

The Tyrannosaur turned around, swiped her tail powerfully at about three of the humans. This sent them flying, hitting trees or falling to the ground unconscious, some may be dead. The rest of the humans started yelling and got scared, backing up slowly but still remaining there.

Now what? She couldn't make a run for it. The theropod was much too tired. Her energy goes down much faster now. The humans would certainly catch her and she'd just die tired.

Then she caught sight of one of the humans pointing a larger box at her. All she could think of was to move! Quickly!

The rex ducked down, falling on the human that had almost shot her. She watched as the remaining humans ran away, giving up already before they died as well.

She felt intense heat fly past her back, exploding the wall where Rexy was just at. The wall turned into bits of fire, falling on the rex's back. This burnt her, which felt horrible. She let out a screech she had never let out before. This was a different kind of pain... it didn't feel like when a raptor scratches you, or when a large white theropod sinks it's teeth into you. It felt much worse. She'd rather be fighting a pack of raptors again than go through this.

So she stood up before any more bits of flaming hot rock fell on her. She then saw that there was an opening in the wall... time to escape! Finally. Oh, how she missed being free.

The Tyrannosaur walked through the wall, calmly now, since she didn't have to run anymore.

Now where was Blue? Maybe she was long gone now... but what if she had stayed beside the wall when the explosion happened?

Rexy started looking around, to see any sign of the blue-striped Velociraptor. But there was nothing. This was better, though, because that meant she escaped and didn't get burnt. Hopefully, she could survive just fine. But the two dinosaurs needed each other to survive. They would watch each other's backs whenever there was a risk that a human or a dinosaur could hurt them, they would help each other hunt as well.

Rexy was just going to have to accept the fact that she's going to have to live alone now. Blue would be alright, and so would Rexy. Hopefully...

But, Rexy could try to find Blue... then Rexy could feel happy again, now that she had a companion and she wouldn't feel lonely.

So that's what she did. She set out, continued walking until she found a familiar dark colored concrete path, with yellow lines going along the middle. She found these where the boxes would move around on.

Nope, she was not going to risk being seen by a human once again.

Since Rexy had been walking for hours, the sun was starting to set. She needed to find a good place to sleep for the night, so she started looking around, in hopes of finding a safe place to spend the night. Then the next day she would hunt in the morning, and go back to looking for Blue.

**-Author's Note:**

**Aw, I wonder if Blue is okay. :(-**


	7. Chapter Six

**Word Count: 1432**

The female Tyrannosaur found a nice place to sleep, in between a bunch of short, stubby palm trees. These large leaves from the trees provided great shelter from the rain, and it would be hard to spot her. Right now, she was a bit too close to one of those human colonies with the tall glowing boxes but she couldn't find any other place to sleep.

You must be wondering, why is Rexy so afraid when she could literally kill anything she sees? Well, Rexy is a lot older now. She is wiser as well. She knows that if she causes trouble with the humans, that would just cause them to want to search for her even more. She knows that most humans would just leave her alone if she didn't do anything. For some reason, humans were always so scared of dinosaurs even if they didn't have any intention to kill them. Maybe humans just don't understand dinosaurs... which was what Rexy thought.

As soon as she laid down and shut her eyes, she fell asleep. It was a long and exhausting day full of attacking humans, running away, and walking around for hours. This was one of the first times Rexy got to finally lay down, and it felt food. Her burn marks were starting to sting a little now. Since she was so occupied in looking for Blue, and looking for a nice place to sleep, she hadn't noticed the burn marks much. But now that she's more relaxed, she notices the stinging. This doesn't stop her from falling asleep immediately, though.

The Tyrannosaur had a good night, she was able to sleep peacefully all night and no threat came along. When she was fully awake, she realized she was parched! Like really parched. She didn't have much water the day before...

Rexy stood up, and immediately went to find a water source before the effects of dehydration kicked in. She was a bit hungry as well, but considering she didn't know if there was any prey around the place, she decided she could go longer without eating. After all, she had been more time without eating before.

She traveled a while around, eventually leaving the small forest of palm trees she had slept in. Of course, she went the opposite direction of the city so she wouldn't cause anymore trouble with the humans. Would there be any humans trying to search for Rexy right now? She should probably stay hidden... just in case one of those flying boxes find her.

As she traveled, she would examine closely every place she was to see if Blue was around. But there was no sign of her, unfortunately.

She wandered into a nice dense forest, where she had picked up the scent of fresh water. This made her even more thirsty and just couldn't wait to finally feel the refreshing water on her tongue. Surprisingly, she hasn't had any effects of dehydration but she knew she was extremely dehydrated. A big dinosaur like her needed to be drinking lots and lots of water every day.

At the same time, she could smell something else along with the fresh water... she didn't know what it was, but if it was food, then she better head over there now. Because the food could disappear but the water couldn't.

So she followed the scent which led her to a Monolohosaurus who had just hunted down a young Diplodocus. The Diplodocus was just the size of the carnivore, which is why Rexy knew he was a young one. Diplo's were very large creatures and a small Mono like this one would not be able to hunt an adult down.

The small Monolophosaurus was frightened when she saw the rex, and quickly took a chunk out of a carcass before running into a bush. She then stayed there, watching the rex as she ate the chunk she had taken out. It was like she was waiting for Rexy to eat, for the Mono to then eat the left-overs.

Rexy felt like making a packmate. A Monolophosaurus was about the size of a Velociraptor, like Blue. If Rexy could gain the trust of this small theropod, they could really help each other out. And maybe if Rexy could find Blue again, they'd make a nice pack and Rexy wouldn't be so lonely.

So Rexy stayed there as well. Her hunger was trying to take over but she wanted to help this Mono. The Mono was slowly walking back towards the carcass. Rexy did the same, but the Mono was too scared and backed up again, and started running away.

Oh well... she tried! The hunger took over. She needed to eat, as well as try to find the water source. So Rexy began eating, leaving some of the carcass left. Maybe if she takes a chunk out of it and tries to find the Mono and give it to her, she'll trust Rexy?

Ah, why bother! Oh Rexy... just accept the fact you're too scary to find a packmate other than another Tyrannosaur or Blue. There was no other Tyrannosaurus left alive. Well, no other Rexy had seen or heard of. It would be nice if Rexy could finally find another of the same species. But, she can't have everything she wants. Hopefully, she would be able to find Blue. Hopefully, Blue is alright...

Rexy took a chunk out of the carcass anyway and tried to locate the water source meanwhile.

She then caught sight of a small lake. Finally! Water! Rexy dropped the chunk of meat next to her and went to drink the water.

But when the supposedly water came into her mouth... it tasted like dirt. It felt like it, too...

What? Why? This isn't water? What is this?

She sniffed the water, and dug her nose into it but it just felt like dirt. It smelled like dirt, too.

Then it hit her. The dehydration was causing her to hallucinate. But she knew there was water around. She could smell it. Unless dehydration would affect her sense of smell as well? Hopefully not.

So she picked up the chunk of meat again then started looking around, sniffing for the water. She was not going to give up.

Many times, she would find small lakes again which looked like water but felt and smelled like dirt. She knew she was getting closer to the actual water source as the scent got stronger. Oh how Rexy wished she was there, refreshing her self with the water already...

Then she spotted it.

This one was different. It was much, much larger and when she sniffed it, it smelled like fresh water! Finally! She dropped her chunk of meat to her side and drank water. She spent so much time drinking and drinking, until she was finally satisfied. She felt a whole lot better now.

Then she heard a chitter next to her and as she turned around, she saw the Mono was back. Rexy went and pushed the chunk of meat closer to her, as if gesturing her to eat it. Then Rexy sat down behind it, expecting the Mono to eat it.

It took some time, but, slowly, the Mono came and ate the chunk of meat whole. She seemed had been hungry but since this was a big chunk of meat, she seemed to have been satisfied after eating it.

Then the Mono came a bit closer to Rexy, and seeing that she wasn't a hostile Tyrannosaur, she walked right past her just a few feet away to drink from the water as well.

Finally, she has a packmate. What should the Mono's name be... she had a grey color with some red on her crest...

Maybe her name should be Red? Like Blue, but.. Red instead. Yup, that sounds good!

Rexy then laid down, resting as Red drank the water and chilled next to Rexy as well.

**-Author's Note:**

**Okay so this was a long chapter! I enjoyed writing this one and it's probably my favorite chapter I've written. What do you guys think of Red? I think she's cute! :D**

**And what do you guys think of the new title for Jurassic World 3? Jurassic World: Dominion sounds awesome! I definitely did not expect that, I didn't even know that was a word XD. But I know what it means now... I'm really excited for that movie! Can't wait for 2021 and 2022 since there will be great movies coming out those two years! Well, thanks for reading.-**


	8. Chapter Seven

**Word Count: 639**

The rex awoke with a delicious smell very close to her snout, causing her to open her eyes and see that Red had brought her a nice breakfast. The female Monolophosaurus backed up a bit when she saw that she had waken up, since she still didn't have enough trust with the Tyrannosaur. Rexy never intended on doing anything to her, but she knew where she was coming from. It's hard to trust a rex, everyone thinks they kill everything on the spot. While there were some like that, Rexy just isn't that type of dinosaur... well, not anymore.

Rexy ate the meat, it was relatively small compared to the meals she is able to hunt down. But she is still thankful for Red, as she was just trying to compensate for the food Rexy had given her the day before.

The large theropod left some of the meat, thinking that Red was hungry. She pushed whatever it was towards Red, for her to eat. Rexy knew this didn't come from a dinosaur. It was the leg of those animals with large antlers, Rexy had hunted them down at times for a snack. They had only two, hard toes which she never ate. They were like the claws of a dinosaur, except they weren't sharp and didn't seem to be for fighting or hurting something. Rexy had no idea how they walked around with these... she had three claws and would often trip when walking, imagine these creatures? How many times would they trip and fall?

Rexy watched as the Monolophosaurus pushed the remaining meat back to her. She must've eaten before bringing this for her. Rexy gladly ate it, and stood up, stretching and shaking the dirt off her. She had slept in the woods, as she felt safer there hidden by the trees, away from those obnoxious humans.

She just hoped that they weren't looking for her. And if they were, hopefully, they wouldn't search here. And that they would give up already. If they don't mess with Rexy, Rexy won't mess with them. Why can't they understand that? Of course, they're not dinosaurs and don't understand how dinosaurs act. They just think they are all dangerous and should be killed. But no, there are dinosaurs that don't want to cause any trouble. There are dinosaurs that just want to live in peace, without causing any trouble.

As an attempt to create a closer trust bond with Red, she moved her snout closer to her. Obviously Red was ready to get the hell out of there if Rexy even tried to open her mouth. But she just wanted to bond with her. So they both sniffed each other's snout for a quick moment. This made Red trust Rexy even more when she saw that she didn't try to hurt her.

After the interaction, Rexy left to the lake she had been the previous day. Red followed behind her, as she was pretty thirsty as well.

When they got there, they immediately went to quench their thirst and wash the blood off from their breakfast meal.

Rexy started to see something moving in the water, but didn't exactly know what it was. Maybe it was just a fish? There were many fishes here. She couldn't see very well through the water, since it was a bit foggy. But there was something there...

Then, she saw something all-too-familiar.

**-Author's Note:**

**I know this was an extremely short chapter compared to the last one, but I kind of wanted to leave it at a cliffhanger. :) Next chapter should be posted over the weekend so you'll find out what happens! I wonder what's in the water... probably just a fish.**

**Anyway, thank you again for reading! Make sure to vote and comment/review if you enjoyed! Thank you!-**


	9. Chapter Eight

**Word Count: 658**

Before any of the two female dinosaurs could react, a giant creature came launching out of the water, it's long mouth wide open and aiming to kill one of the two theropods. With all the splashing water and loud noises, Rexy couldn't see or hear what kind of creature it was. All she saw was that it grabbed Red's tail, and was pulling her into the water.

Rexy took action and grabbed the creature's snout with her jaws, pulling it back outside the water until it let go of Red. Now that the water calmed down, Rexy could see it was a Spinosaurus. It seemed to be a male, with it's vibrant green base color and some black markings. It was huge, compared to other Spinosaurus' she had battled in her life.

She knew Spinosaurus' were extremely dangerous, and could easily kill a Tyrannosaurus if given the opportunity.

When the Spino finally let go of Red's tail, Rexy saw her tail was bleeding and looked badly injured which distracted her. She let go of the Spino and pushed Red farther from the lake so she wouldn't get any more injured than she was now. The Spinosaurus took the opportunity to grab onto Rexy's neck with his mouth, and scratching her with his large claws. Rexy quickly shook him off, which took some effort to do as these Spino's were large and powerful.

Rexy then turned and gave a continuous hoarse roar until the Spinosaurus gave up and left. The Spinosaurus gave a menacing roar back at her, but Rexy continued. But the Spinosaurus was already in pain, because of the bite Rexy gave him. His snout was bleeding pretty badly, as it was torn from Rexy's giant teeth. This caused the male Spinosaurus to retreat back into the water. He knew he'd get badly injured, and possibly die. Rexy knew all he wanted was food, as he seemed pretty skinny but she just wasn't going to let him take Red.

The Tyrannosaurus walked away from the lake, in search of Red who was hiding in a bush nearby, watching the whole thing. She could see the bush was already a bit stained with blood from Red's tail. Rexy then took the chance to examine her wounds.

Her wounds were already gushing with blood, dripping down onto the dirt. They were pretty bad, but not bad enough. They'll heal. After all, she battled a worse dinosaur and survived the wounds left just fine. These would just leave some more scars than she already had.

So Rexy gave Red a small nudge, gesturing her to follow her. Rexy knew this was not a safe place anymore. They were going to have to find a better place to live. She had lived in the same area as Spinosaurus' before, when she was back on Isla Nublar. It is not safe to live next to them as they are persistent creatures. They will always come back and attack you.

At least Rexy and Red were all satisfied, they were not tired, hungry, or thirsty. They could go on like that for a while before they'd need to stop and replenish what they need. Rexy could go days without eating before she starts to feel light-headed. And she could go a whole day without water before she starts to feel dehydrated and hallucinate. But she wasn't sure about Red, since she was smaller. But Rexy would try her best and would stop whenever there's an opportunity for food or water.

Red started following the female Tyrannosaur, she knew that Rexy was going to take her to a safer place.

Rexy was actually pretty happy at the moment, because her and Red were kind of like a pack now! If only she could find Blue, she just wanted to know if she was alright.

**-Author's Note:**

**That was a close one, Red almost died. :( I wonder if Blue is okay?-**


	10. Chapter Nine

**Word Count: 845**

It was hard to find another place to stay. They spent days traveling, but luckily they were able to find enough food and water to continue.

Along the way, they befriended a couple of other dinosaurs and added them to their small pack.

First was a young male Ceratosaurus. Rexy and Red had watched him struggle to hunt down a Gallimimus. He had grabbed the small Gallimimus from the neck, but couldn't seem to bite down hard enough to choke it. It got injured, but was able to run away. When Rexy and Red approached him, that was when they noticed he had a broken jaw. It was out of place, which caused him to be unable to hunt like any normal dinosaur. The poor thing was starving, as it must've been extremely hard to find food like this. He'd probably have to scavenge.

The Ceratosaurus was scared when he saw a Tyrannosaurus rex coming towards him. He stayed in place, like if he was accepting that this was his death. But all Rexy did was tell Red to go hunt down the Gallimimus for him while Rexy stayed there watching the male dinosaur.

His name was going to be Green if he would join the pack with Rexy and Red. He was a bright green, with a black marking going from both his eyes to the bottom of his jaw. He also had some white markings around the rest of his body.

Red came along, dragging the dead Gallimimus and bringing it to Green. He was confused at first, because why would they be helping him? But he happily ate it, and after that he followed the two females. He was a young dinosaur, and would need great help to survive in this dangerous world where there are other hungry dinosaurs and humans wanting to kill him.

Then the second dinosaur they befriended was a tiny Microraptor, with feathers like that of a Common Grackle, a bird that Rexy sees many times. The little Microraptor was a male and just wanted to tag along, hopping onto the Tyrannosaur's head, knowing he could easily be killed. He felt lonely, and saw that there was a mixed pack of dinosaurs so he thought he could join. Of course, he was welcomed to the pack. He was a great help when it came to hunting, as he could help distract the prey while the others were stalking it from behind.

The Microraptor's name was Shiny, as he was really shiny. He seemed to have had hurt one of his legs, since he would often hop on the other leg. But every day it seemed to have gotten better, so it must've just been sprained.

The odd pack of dinosaurs finally found a beautiful place to live and hopefully, there were no Spino's in the large river they had found. There was no sight of humans or their moving boxes or tall boxes so that was good. There were lots of trees, and there was a waterfall that led to the river. There were lots of prey, dinosaurs and non-dinosaurs. This could just be the perfect place to live.

Days past, their life was good. But Rexy was still worried about Blue. Was she able to survive after that? It's hard to survive as a lone Velociraptor, especially for Blue since she was born with three other sisters. It had been years, and Blue had adapted to being alone. Although there were still many difficulties to being a lone raptor.

Speaking of the devil!

Is that Blue? Way over there, bathing under the waterfall? It was definitely a Velociraptor, and what other raptor could it be other than Blue? She was the only one alive. Rexy called out to her a couple of times, but she couldn't hear her call since the loud sound of water falling was blocking out her call.

When the raptor left the waterfall, Rexy then called out for her and Blue quickly came to her. The rest of the pack hid behind Rexy, thinking that the Velociraptor was going to attack. But when they saw that both the Tyrannosaur and the raptor were interacting, they immediately went and started sniffing her to get to know her.

Rexy was happy to have finally found Blue, and found out she was okay. Blue was happy as well, as she wouldn't be alone anymore and life would be much easier for her in a pack, if she decided to stay.

**-Author's Note:**

**Okay so this is the last chapter! But there will still be an epilogue so just stay for one last post!**

**I would also like to clear some things out:**

**1\. My story, T24 has nothing to do with this story even though there is a Microraptor like M31. But M31 is red, while Shiny here is black and shiny like a Grackle. **

**2\. Blue - A Short Story isn't really connected to this story... but it can be, if you want. It doesn't really matter.**

**So thank you for reading!-**


	11. Epilogue

**Word Count: 574**

Rexy always that she'd be a lone dinosaur all her life.

But now she has four awesome packmates; Blue, Red, Green, and Shiny. They have helped eachother hunt. Often Shiny would distract the prey while the others are stalking the prey, ready for the right moment to strike. This would also help Green learn how to hunt, and to become more experienced. So if he ever chooses to leave the pack in search of a mate and start his own pack, he's be trained and skillful by the time he leaves.

They have helped each other find shelter. A small cave would probably only fit Shiny, maybe Red and Blue but definitely not Green and Rexy. The first few days of living where they were, they had only found a small cave to shelter them from the rain and to sleep in on cold nights. So the smaller theropods had to sleep in the cave while the other two slept outside. Rexy would help keep Green warm, as he was still pretty young, but not small enough to fit in the cave.

They cared for each other as well. Whenever one of them had an injury due to a hunting gone wrong or having to fight another dinosaur, the rest would often leave that dinosaur and go bring food for the injured one until the injury healed. It has happened quite a few times. Once, Rexy had to fight off a large adult female Carnotaurus who had attacked her by surprise. She had camouflaged, something Green hasn't learned how to do just yet. The female Carnotaurud wanted the dead corpse the pack was eating. Rexy was not going to just let the food they hunted down, and deserve, go. Besides, she could take on a Carnotaurus easily. And she did, but then had some open wounds and a sprained foot. So the pack let her rest for a few days and did the hunting for her, even though Rexy wanted to go hunt. But every step she took was painful, so how was she supposed to hunt like that?

She also thought she'd never get used to living in a place where humans built tall boxes to live in.

But she did. And the good thing was, there were absolutely no humans around. It has been a very long time since Rexy had seen humans, and that's a good thing! Because no there won't be any more trouble. If they are still searching for her, then they better stop. Because she is concealed with all the trees and they wouldn't be able to see her from those flying boxes. Unless they come here by foot, they won't be able to find her.

So Rexy is happy now. She's living in a nice place, trouble-free. And has four wondeful packmates.

She couldn't ask for anything more.

**-Author's Note **

**So here's the epilogue! I really enjoyed writing this book and I hope you enjoyed reading it! Thank you for reading this! Please make sure to vote and comment because that keeps me going, and it'll help me write my next book. I'm not sure what my next book will be, maybe another dinosaur one or a Hunger Games one... I still haven't tried out Hunger Games so that may be what is going to be next. But I'm still not sure! Anyway, thank you for reading once again and have a great day!-**


End file.
